


I Want To Play

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also cannibalism, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Relationship, Blood Drinking (ish?), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Breathplay, But Lance doesn't care, Cannibalism, Choking, Crying Lance (Voltron), Dark Keith, Dark Klance, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Voltron, Death, Don't Read This, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KEEP SCROLLING, Keith and Lance kill everyone, Kinky, M/M, Manhandling, Masochist Lance, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other bad things, Please Kill Me, Rough Kissing, Sadist Keith, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uh......., everyone dies, this is dark, very dark, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance snaps and kills someone. Keith sees it and absolutely adores his boy covered in blood. They make it a game.





	1. Red Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO DARK. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BACKGROUND FOR IT???? I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> And I'm writing this instead of working on my two other stories. Oops.

Lance's eyes went wide in mock surprise as Pidge stumbled backwards and away from him. He looked down at his right hand, bloody knife in hand. The fake surprise slipped away as a grin took over his lips, eyes looking back at Pidge. She was holding her stomach and hunched over, blood spilling through her fingers and over pale skin.

"L-Lance?" Pidge whispered. Lance twisted his grin into a soft, comforting smile. But it looked wrong, crooked. He shushed her gently as he slowly stepped forward. Pidge took two steps back for every one step Lance made forward.

"Oh Pidge, it's okay. It's just a little spill, you're fine. _I'll help you_." He cooed, gripping the knife handle tighter. Pidge winced when her back came into contact with a wall of the green lion's hanger.

"P-please, s-stop." Pidge whimpered once Lance was right in front of her.

"I'm helping you." Lance reassured, reaching his free hand out to pet light brown hair. Pidge choked on a sob, eyes squeezed shut as tears roll down soft cheeks. A hand fisted in the light brown hair suddenly and then blood sprayed out and landed on Lance's face and neck.

Pidge gurgled as Lance let go of her and she sunk to the floor, throat wide open and dripping red.

Lance stood there for a moment, dropping the knife to the floor and smearing the blood on his cheeks and lips slowly.

"I'm pretty sure that that's not a proper skincare product." Someone spoke from the side and Lance turned his head curiously. He saw Keith stood in the doorway, purple eyes glinting with interest and something more. Something darker.

"Oh but it feels so good." Lance purred, trailing his fingers over his neck to smear the red there. Keith's gaze followed as he licked his lips subconsciously, wanting to taste the blood right off tan skin.

"Red suits you." He said, striding into the room like a predator. The taller male shuddered with anticipation. "It suits you _very well_." Keith said lowly, walking over to Lance and grabbing his hips tightly. Lance preened and leaned into pale hands.

"Have you come to play with me?" He asked sweetly, rubbing his stained hands over Keith's pale throat lightly and leaving small prints of blood.

"Absolutely." The black haired male confirmed, leaning forward and capturing blood tainted lips with his own. Lance melted into the kiss as it deepened quickly and they both chased after the taste of the green paladin's blood in each other's mouths.

Once the taste was gone, Keith pulled back and grabbed Lance's painted red neck tightly. He squeezed and cut off the supply of air, shivering when Lance keened and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Will you play a game with me, dear cargo pilot?"

Keith let go of the other's throat and Lance gasped for air, holding onto the shorter to help keep his balance. The pale skinned male was pleased to see that a bruise was already forming on that thin throat.

"I want to play." Lance said, voice wrecked.

" _Good boy_."


	2. So Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are hungry. Hunk helps them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PART CONTAINS CANNIBALISM AT THE END! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!

"Baby." Keith said lowly, voice full of disappointment. Lance quickly turned to face Keith and sunk to his knees, moving his hands to be behind his back. His blue eyes were wide as he looked up at the other, full of fear and excitement.

"Were you going to play without me?" Keith growled, stepping up to Lance to be right in front of him. The brunet quickly shook his head 'no', parting his lips as if he was going to speak.

Keith pulled his hand back and then swung if forward, slapping Lance's left cheek harshly. Lance whimpered - in pain or pleasure, Keith didn't care - and closed his mouth again. Red blossomed on a tan cheek and the black haired male stroked it lightly with his fingertips, almost soothing the other.

"Were you going to play without me?"

Lance nodded slightly and Keith grinned ferociously when he saw tears glistening on long eyelashes.

"I'll forgive you for looking so pretty right now." Keith said, collecting a rogue tear with his thumb. He pressed it to soft lips which quickly parted for him. He pushed his thumb into Lance's mouth and hooked it on the bottom row of teeth. He pulled the other's head forward and Lance whined softly.

"Good boy." Keith praised, pushing his free hand through dark brown hair. Lance basked in the praise before they heard a muffled cry.

"Oh?" Keith breathed out as he lifted his gaze, seeing Hunk tied to the bedpost with a gag in his mouth. "You're finally awake Hunk!" He said, carefully pulling his thumb out of Lance's mouth. Lance didn't make a noise but he did pout at the loss of attention.

Hunk tried to speak through the gag and Keith laughed darkly. He pulled Lance to his feet by his hair, grinning at how Lance whined again.

"You're sounds are always so beautiful, baby." He told Lance and the blue paladin ate up the praise. Hunk's eyes widened and he started to struggle, to no avail. "Go ahead and take the gag out of his mouth." Keith ordered Lance. The tanned male was quick to obey, stepping forward and pulled the ripped fabric out of Hunk's mouth.

"What's going on? What's happening? How did I get here? Why am I tied up?" The larger male rushed out in one breath. Keith motioned for Lance to come back, which the other did and sat on his knees on Keith's right. He petted Lance's hair slowly as he inspected Hunk, loving how Lance pressed closer to his leg.

"We're just playing a game Hunk. Lance wanted to include you." Keith said, smiling warmly at the other.

"Listen, I'm not into BDSM or kinky shit. And I don't want to have _sex_ with _you guys_. No offense."

Keith chuckled and Lance snickered, blue eyes piercing Hunk's skin with such intensity that Hunk squirmed.

"No, not sex." Keith confirmed, smirking at their captive. Lance nuzzled against Keith's thigh, showing how impatient he was getting.

"Then what?"

"Do you want to tell him Lance? You've been such a good boy and I'm sure he'll love your angelic voice." Keith said, looking down at the Cuban teen. Lance beamed up at the pale skinned male before looking at Hunk.

"We're going to _kill you_." Lance deadpanded and Keith reveled in the chill that shot up his spine.

"What? You're kidding right? This is just a joke." Hunk spoke, voice trembling. Lance giggled, the sound dark and taunting. He looked up at Keith for permission and the shorter male nodded, watching as Lance wasted no time crawling forward and into Hunk's lap.

"I'm your _best friend_ , why would I lie to you?" He asked sweetly, leaning forward so his lips hovered over dark skin. Hunk trembled now, struggling more than before. Keith watched as Lance set his teeth on the juncture where Hunk's neck and shoulder met.

"Bite." He ordered and Lance bit down hard. Hunk cried out, trying to pull away from the feeling. "I know you can bite harder than that, Lance." Keith said, sounding unimpressed. The thinner male bit down harder and Hunk screamed in pain.

"Let go and stand."

Lance released his hold on Hunk and stood up. Keith walked forward and grabbed Lance's jaw, seeing blood on his lips and chin.

"So pretty." He praised and Lance shivered. Keith turned his head and looked down at their company. Hunk was taking deep breaths and trying to calm down, blood rolling down and collecting on his shirt. Keith leaned down and pressed two fingers against the injury, the skin almost falling off, and Hunk flinched and whimpered.

"Oh _Lance_." He dragged out, standing straight and looking at the taller. "You're _so_ good."

~

Keith picked up the small sliver of meat he had cut out of Hunk's arm, holding it out to Lance who was sitting in his lap. The yellow paladin was long dead, bits of flesh carved out and blood drying on his clothes, the floor and on Lance and Keith.

"Still hungry?" Keith asked, looking at his boy in his lap.

"Yes sir." Lance said softly, parting his lips for the other. Keith set the small piece of flesh on Lance's tongue and patted his right cheek. The other closed his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a playtime. Keith gives Lance some playtime with Coran.

Keith circled around the chair that Coran was tied to, eyes on Lance who was perched on the chair across from them.

"It just takes one signal from me and then Lance can kill you, Coran. Isn't that just _exciting_?" Keith asked rhetorically, leaning down to Coran's left ear while watching his pet. Lance was grinning, Keith's knife in his left hand haphazardly. Coran swallowed hard and trembled, letting out a whimper when Keith stroked his head like he was an animal.

"I can tell him how I want him to kill you and he will do it. Won't you baby?"

"Yes sir." Lance replied instantly, leaning forward in his seat slightly. Keith reveled in how eager his boy was.

"He hasn't had a kill in a week, he's very eager." Keith told Coran.

"Please, p-please don't d-do this." The alien begged. Keith snorted and stood up straight again.

"Lance," he started and the brunet snapped his gaze to him. "I want you to cut open Coran's stomach and have playtime."

Lance lurched forward, slid to his knees and ripped the knife over the layers of skin of Coran's stomach. The older male screamed in pain and thrashed helplessly in the chair. Lance carved through Coran's shirt and skin, shredding it while blood sprayed out onto him.

Keith watched with a feral grin, arms crossed over his chest with satisfaction.

Lance dropped the knife when their was a hole in the Altean's stomach. Coran was breathing heavily and crying, and _screaming_. Keith and Lance both enjoyed it, tremors of pleasure thrumming through their bodies.

Lance reached into the older's stomach with both hands, grabbing his insides and ripping them out. Coran screamed louder and Keith started laughing darkly. The pain and fear rolling off the other was making Keith absolutely mad.

He loved it.

Lance giggled, the same giggle he gave to Hunk, and started twisting Coran's intestines into a pretty, _pretty_ , bow.

"That's beautiful, baby. Not as beautiful as you, of course. Look at all that blood on you, it looks so _gorgeous_." Keith praised, walking over to pet Lance's head slowly. His eyes trailed from the gore of Coran's stomach and looked at his face. The other was pale and looked like he was going to throw up but couldn't. He stopped screaming, beginning to lose consciousness.

"Let's wrap this up Lance." Keith ordered and Lance grabbed the knife from the floor, standing up. He pressed the tip to Coran's windpipe. The older locked eyes with the blue paladin, fear and disbelief swirling in his dark hues. Lance smiled sweetly, sticky red drying on his cheeks, and shoved the knife through the male's throat roughly.

Keith groaned pleasantly at the sickening crack that filled the room.


	4. Cracking Bones And Giggles

Lance grinned darkly as he leaned against Keith's side, humming happily when the other pets his head.

"Such a good pet, aren't you?" Keith asked rhetorically. "Of course you are. I didn't even have to train you, you just love pleasing me." He continued while wrapping his other hand around Lance's throat tightly. Soft eyelashes fluttered as a gasp ripped from that thin throat.

"What have you done to him?" Allura demanded, tone full of concern. "Where is everyone else?"

Keith let go of Lance's throat and smirked when the taller male wheezed a bit. "I love how you all fell for the lies." He commented off-handedly. "Pidge is dead in Green's hanger, throat slit and there's a hole in her stomach. Hunk is tied up in my room with many missing bits of fless, Lance ate good that night." He continued while rubbing the back of Lance's neck. Allura gagged and tried to fight against the restraints that held her hands and feet together behind her back. "Coran is in the dining room with a pretty little bow that Lance made with Coran's intestines."

Allura sobbed at that, breaking down and trembling now.

"And Shiro is unaware of it all for now." Keith added smugly.

"Y-you're _sick_!" Allura shouted hysterically.

"Lance." Keith said in an annoyed tone. Lance didn't waist a moment, pulling from Keith's petting and lifting his foot. He kicked the side of Allura's head violently and she fell to the side with a cry. Lance dropped a foot on Allura's sternum and dug his heel in violently.

"Don't talk to my master like that." Lance growled. Allura couldn't reply as she gasped for air and was distracted by pain. Keith hummed happily and walked over, petting Lance's back. The male's demeanor shifted and he melted under Keith's touch, heel still digging into Allura's sternum.

"Good boy." Keith praised and Lance hummed in appreciation. Allura gathered herself and glared up at the two while gritting her teeth.

"I think she wants to play." Keith commented. Lance bristled with excitement, body heating up with adrenaline. "I love how eager you are, pet."

Lance beamed at that and shifted to dig the toe of his shoe under Allura's collarbone. Allura winced and let out a loud whine of pain.

"Break her ribs." Keith ordered. Lance lifted his foot and slammed it down, vertically, on the right side of Allura's ribcage. She screamed as he repeats it and filled the room with several cracking and snapping sounds. Allura was choking on her own blood now since her ribs pierced her lungs and other organs. Lance didn't let up, hovering his foot over the other side of her ribcage.

"L-Lance," Allura gurgled out, blood speckling her pale lips. Lance giggled and it's music to Keith's ears, he _loves_ that giggle. The Cuban male stomped his foot down and kept going at it while his laughter bubbled louder than Allura's, now weak, cries of pain and for help.

"S-s-top."

Lance rested his foot back on Allura's sternum and looked at Keith.

"Go ahead." Keith gave permission, smirking widely. The brunet jumped up and then landed, with both feet, on Allura's chest. He kept bouncing, stomping his feet all over Allura's torso with gleeful laughter that was followed by more cracking from bones getting shattered.

Allura passed out and Keith watched as her broken chest stopped trying to heave. Blood was pooling out of her suit where bones had ripped flesh and material, being pushed out faster by Lance's romping.

His boy looked delirious and giddy, kicking at the body like it's playground rocks. Keith licked his lips and continued to watch until Lance got bored and slipped to his knees in front of Keith, arms behind his back.

"Good boy," Keith praised while petting his boy. "Such a _good pet_."


	5. I'll Kill You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't very happy now.

Keith dragged Lance to the main control room after that, pushing the brunet to the ground. "Shiro!" He yelled in false fear, trembling to sell the part. Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes filled with confusion. The black paladin turned around, eyes also going wide when he saw blood all over Lance.

"Lance killed everyone on the ship! I tried to stop him but I caught up to him after he killed Allura!" Keith wailed. Lance's confusion turned to anger and he bared his teeth at the other.

"You told me to!" He screamed. Keith kept his gaze on Shiro, the larger male walking over to Lance and picking him up. The brunet thrashed in the older's hold, screeching.

"I've got this Keith, leave and close the door." Shiro ordered. The red paladin was quick to follow the order. He waited outside of the control room for when Shiro would come out and congratulate him on being brave and trying to stop a horrible monster.

~

Lance, fueled by pure rage, swung his legs over his and Shiro's heads, making the older loose his balance and grip. The brunet landed on his feet and kicked Shiro's shoulder roughly.

"I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill him." He growled, stomping on Shiro's left shoulder and dislocated it.

"I won't let you!" Shiro tried to protest. Lance scoffed and kicked the black paladin's face, effectively breaking his nose. Blood ran down Shiro's jaw and cheeks and a little ended up on his neck.

"You don't have a choice." Lance said darkly. "You hear me, Keith?!" He shouted, stomping on Shiro's stomach now. "I'm going to kill your precious and then I'm coming for you!"

Lance sat Shiro up easily and leaned down, propping the disoriented man against his legs. He placed his right hand under Shiro's jaw and his left hand on the back of Shiro's head. The main control room's door opened and Keith stumbled in.

"D-don't!" He pleaded. Lance gave a feral grin and moved one leg over Shiro's right shoulder and planted his foot between Shiro's legs. His legs held Shiro's torso still.

"I'm just a _pet_ , remember? Pets misbehave sometimes." Lance cooed in a sickly-sweet tone. Then his arms jerked and there was a loud snap that rung in Keith's ears.

Shiro's body fell limp to the floor and Keith stared with wide eyes.

"I'll give you a head start, if you want." Lance said off-handedly. He pulled out Keith's knife from his belt and knelt beside Shiro's right arm. He cut the fabric on Shiro's arm before cutting at the flesh.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Keith yelled, voice sounding heartbroken.

"I'm giving you a head start." Lance said easily while cutting off Shiro's Galra prosthetic arm. He listened to Keith's footsteps as he tried to hurry away and find a place to hide.

"Not that it'll help you at all." Lance said to himself while he stood up and held the metal arm in his hands, knife left on the floor. He locked his right hand with the metal hand in a handshake. He swung the arm lazily as he walked out of the room, blood drips from the flesh still connected to the base of the arm and paints the floor red.

"Here I come."


	6. Self Aware

Keith decides that fear is not fun. The way his blood is cold and his heart is fluttering with fear. He wants to scream for help, or mercy. Neither will come though. All his back-up is dead and the monster after him is merciless.

He's _seen_ it.

Keith hears loud and steady footsteps coming towards him so he ducks around a corner. He was so stupid. How could he think that Shiro would be able to handle Lance unprepared? Why couldn't he have just told Shiro his feelings.

Now all his friends were dead.

Well, all except one but Keith was certain that Lance wasn't really in the mood for a friendly hug and 'I'm sorry'.

"You taught me not to play with my food, remember?" Lance calls out, voice hysterical. Laughter follows after the words and it's loud, unsettling, and soul shaking. "You think I won't find you?" He's screaming now.

That seems to make Keith's skin rise with more goosebumps. Keith feels his breathing stuttering as he reaches a dead end.

"Peek-a-boo." Lance cooes from the end of the short hall. He waves Shiro's detached arm lazily, still holding it in a handshake.

Keith can't stop the scream that crawls out of his throat. He knew that Lance was intimidating but he had only ever had Lance following his orders.

"Mmm," Lance hums, giving a full body shiver. "I love the way you scream. Do it again." He demands, lifting the arm. Keith sees the flesh and screams again, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lance steps closer and revels when Keith crowds back against the wall.

"You remember when you fed Hunk to me? That was the best meal I've ever had. Maybe it was because it was my best friend." Lance comments, pressing the base of the arm against Keith's chest. He loves the way Keith flinches.

"I figured that I should return the favor. A thanks to my _master_."

Keith sobs and shakes his head quickly. Lance gives a feral grin and picks off a decent bit of flesh. He holds it to Keith's lips and stomps on Keith's foot. The shorter yelps and Lance shoves the piece to the back of Keith's mouth and then slams his mouth shut and holds it.

Keith struggles but he eventually chews and swallows the piece of Shiro's flesh. He sobs harder when Lance let's go of his jaw.

"I've been thinking about how I want to kill you." Lance says, pacing in front of Keith slowly. "And I think I have just the thing!"

Lance waves the dismembered arm and Keith shakes his head, pleads for mercy falling from his lips.

"Monsters have no mercy."

~

Keith screams in pain and tries to push Shiro's metal arm away. Lance used it to slowly sink into Keith's chest, fingertips sinking through the flesh and creating holes. If the brunet pushed any harder, Keith's breast plate and sternum would crack and collapse.

"L-Lance." Keith weeps. Lance shakes his head.

"You made me do all the dirty work! You used me just so you could have Shiro! I love you! Was I not enough?!" He screams, kicking Keith's left side. A few ribs crack and Keith wails.

"I did everything, for _you_!" Lance yells, tears running down his cheeks. "I thought you loved me."

"I-I d-do!" Keith tries. He doesn't want to die.

"Liar!" Lance cried out before shoving Shiro's arm right into Keith's chest. Blood sprays and Keith screams in pain once more.

Lance watches as Keith tries to breathe as the minutes pass. Soon, the raven haired male is still on the floor and his eyes are wide open and lifeless.

~

Lance sighs wistfully as he looks into the green lion's hanger. He sees Pidge's stiff body covered in dry blood and some of their flesh rotting.

"If I hadn't killed you, none of this would have happened."

~

Lance frowns as he covers Hunk's grotesque body with a blanket. He makes sure the body is propped up comfortably before walking back to the doorway.

"If I hadn't killed you, I wouldn't be so evil."

~

Lance carefully pushs Coran and his chair into the table, patting the other's head lightly.

"I can't even say anything about your death. It was a mistake."

~

Lance can't bring himself to look at Allura's body, the disfigured body of a princess. He stands over her but stares at the ceiling.

"Princess, I'm so sorry."

~

Lance kneels by Shiro's body and traces over the spot he had cut the metal arm from.

"You've always been my hero. I'm sorry I did this to you."

~

Lance is bawling by the time he holds Keith in his arms while sitting in the floor. He's rocking with Keith's back pressed against his right arm. His own bayard is under his chin with his right pointer finger ready to pull the trigger.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, Keith. I-I l-love y-you." He cries.

The last sounds in the castleship is broken crying and a single gunshot.


	7. Alternative Ending Part One (Chapter Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this story could have more potential. So, I have created a whole new ending for the story. This takes place right after chapter four. I hope you enjoy!

Keith gently removes Lance's shirt when they're alone in their, now shared, bedroom. Lance looks tired and worn out, he always does when they finish playing. "Do you think I'm horrible?" The brunet asks in a small voice. Keith's heart breaks a little bit more everytime he hears the younger's voice full of fear. Lance is afraid of this darkness in him. Only God knows how many times Lance says it a night.

"Of course not, my pretty. You're amazing." Keith soothes, kissing Lance sweetly. "You're so good, such a good boy. Mine, I love you." He rambles, needing Lance to understand how important he is.

Lance gives a small smile and looks at Keith with such fondness and love in his eyes. Keith felt pinned under that gaze but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let me bathe you and get you to bed, my baby." Keith cooes, rubbing Lance's cheekbone lightly. "Tomorrow is when we finally get to end this all."

~

Lance wakes up slowly, head fuzzy. He feels a warmth pressed to his back, an arm wrapped around his waist protectively and possessively. The brunet relaxes as he feels Keith starting to wake up.

A nip to the back of Lance's neck makes his body shiver. A hand slides down to his crotch, palming there slowly. Lance moans softly and hides his hot face against the pillow under his head.

"God, look at you baby. I love how shy you are when it comes to this." Keith growls into Lance's ear lowly, voice still rough with sleep. Lance cries out at Keith's words, bucking his hips. "Once you kill Shiro, I'll reward you pet. I'll take your virginity and show you just how evil I can be. I'll wreck you, ruin you just like you've always wanted." Keith hisses.

Lance grips at the bedsheets tightly and moans shakily. "Please, please!" He begs as Keith's hand gropes his dick through his boxers.

"Or maybe I'll make Shiro watch." Keith says thoughtfully as his hand stills. Lance wails at the loss. "I'll tie him up and make him watch as I make you mine, as I own you completely."

Lance moans shakily.

"Yeah, you love that idea? I'll make Shiro understand why he never had a chance to have you. Because you're mine. My pet, my boy, mine." Keith growls lowly. Lance cries out as Keith's hand slips into his boxers and starts making him off as fast as possible. The tan skinned male can't keep up, body squirming with his need, his want.

Keith bites into Lance's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He relishes in the scream of pain and pleasure that rips from Lance's throat.

"I'll show him, Pretty. I'll show him that you belong to _me_."

Lance comes hard, Keith's name leaving his mouth with another scream. He can't hold it in, he has no control of himself. He is Keith's in everyway, and he loves it. He can't wait until he's destroyed by this deadly, purple eyed monster.


End file.
